Starkada
Starkada is an extremely rare and powerful force that can only be tapped into by a select few under extreme conditions. It is believed to be Enhanced Life Energy, similar to the life force of the ancient Gods - though the only known Ozin who possesses Starkada is Vitali Heronus. Starkada is commonly seen as a form of Te'Lux with its powers maximized. Origin The first documented encounter of Starkada was from Vitali Heronus; who managed to tap into its raw power after his soul was shattered by Carnage Endoverse. As he managed to pull himself back together by sheer willpower to live, he ascended and gained an incredibly holy might that has put him as the most powerful of the Holy Ozin. Soon after, anomalies in the Azin lifecycle began occuring, as Garja Fruit which fell and became Stars would very rarely retain their sentience, and be formed by the atmospheres they were in. These beings were known as Azestic; and they radiated a powerful flowing Starkada, that they could pass onto other beings. Starkada is unknown to most non-godlike beings, as it is extremely rare. Effects As Starkada is Enhanced Life Energy, it has powerful effects on the Mortal body, as well as the body of higher entities. Reduced Aging Accessing Starkada can reduce the rate at which someone ages. For the average person who would only live until eighty, their lifespan could be increased to around two hundred years. Beings with longer lifespans tend to have larger increases. Increased Durability Those who access Starkada tend to become more durable than the average person, being able to handle about twice their regular limit. As Starkada is merely an enhancement to one's own body, this increase is doubled based upon how strong the user is without Starkada; thus training your body will increase the durability as well. Untapped Abilities Starkada is an ancient force that brings out the most in a being, and thus it can bring out latent abilities the user would never have been able to access otherwise; such as a powerless mortal gaining Psychokinesis, or becoming able to summon a set of armor from thin air. Any Untapped abilities the Starkada brings out are under the effects of its power, and thus are also prey to its weaknesses. Magic Conduction Starkada is conducted by Magic, and thus wielders of Magic will find themselves gaining about double the amount of power that a regular Starkada user would. Starkada can boost the power of spells, as well as increase the limits of Magic a mage can use. The stronger one's affinity with Magic, the more powerful their Starkada will become - however, Starkada is unable to effect Necromancy-based magic. Limits Starkada, although extremely powerful, also has a set of restrictions on it. Nullified by Kyothine Starkada is completely nullified by the powerful gaseous energy known as Kyothine. It is ineffective against the energy, and will dissipate upon contact with it. As such, not only are Starkada wielders at an extreme disadvantage against those with Kyothine; but users of Kyothine - as well as those with the energy in their blood, such as the Zzinthine race; including Drako Soulimity, are unable to access its power, and will never become capable of wielding it or its benefits. Useless Against the Dead As Starkada is Enhanced Life Energy, it can not effect entities who do not HAVE life energy. While things such as metals and stone are effected regularly, dead things such as a withered tree, the corpse of a person, or the Undead; are completely unaffected by Starkada. Because of this, Starkada and the abilities it unleashes are entirely useless against things such as Vampires, Zombies, Liches, and anything else Undead. While the user will retain their enhanced durability and aging while fighting said creatures, the effects Starkada has on Magic, as well as any Untapped Abilities it may bring out; will have no effect on the Undead. Spells will retain their normal abilities, and Starkada Abilities will merely phase through the Undead as if they do not exist at all. This weakness does not apply to Demonic entities. Only entities whom are truly undead. Unable to be used by the Soulless Androids, Golems, and any other such entity without a Soul can not access Starkada; even if they are sentient. While beings who are Cyborgs can access Starkada, it will not effect their enhanced limbs or parts, only their natural body. However, if the Sentient being with an artificial body has a Soul, and has ALWAYS had a body of such (for example, an entire species of sentient robots), they will be able to access Starkada; as long as any enhancements are part of their biology. Obtaining Starkada There are very few methods of obtaining Starkada, and none of them are easy. Unlocked by an Azestic As Starkada is part of the Azestic's biology and what makes them what they are, the Azestic are the only living species who can pass Starkada onto other beings, but only if said beings do not violate the limits of Starkada's power. As the Azestic are an exceedingly rare occurrence across the entire universe, and they can not breed more as a species, the likelihood of encountering one is ridiculously unlikely, and the chance of being granted Starkada from one to begin with is a task on its own. Source Break An extremely rare and unlikely scenario; the "Source Break" is a situation where the user's soul is shattered so they can not pass on to an afterlife; but through sheer willpower to survive, their Soul manages to pull itself back together. Doing this will repair the soul of the user, as well as unlocking Starkada. The user will never be able to perform another Source Break after this. A user who exceeds the limits of Starkada that manages to perform a Source Break will instead gain a twisted form known as Derokada - or "Dark Starkada." Forcibly Obtained While Starkada can not be passed on from one being to another by those who are not Azestic, it CAN be forcibly taken from another being under certain circumstances. Blood Lineage Mortals who have one or more parents with Starkada will be born with Starkada, however with every passing generation, it will grow weaker in each being. It will diminish entirely within four generations, unless one of those in the bloodline or the parent of those in the bloodline is a magic user; which will revitalize it and reset the number of generations who can gain it. This is also the only way a Kyothine user could ever obtain Starkada, as it provides a unique exception - if one parent is a Kyothine user, as long as the other parent posses Starkada, the child will be unable to access Kyothine, and instead gain Starkada. Category:Starkada Category:Starkada Users Category:Derokada Category:Powers Category:Magic Category:Azin Category:Azestic Category:Ozin